


Rare

by ImhereImQuire



Series: Drabbles relating to Armand and Daniel's relationship [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he thought there might be another Daniel then perhaps he might kill him, but he's too rare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare

He’d never seen such beautiful eyes. Which wouldn’t have been saying much if he were as old as the tender lie his face told, but a near photographic memory, keen eye for beauty and centuries of worldly experience made a vaguely sentimental statement a truly remarkable thing.   
He could kill him… but those eyes were more beautiful than Louis’ even, and how could he bring himself to make the world so much less dazzling? Time would do that soon enough, but until then he would keep the boy all to himself, reckless impertinence, terrified desperation and those breath-taking amethyst eyes.


End file.
